


I Love You When You Trust Me

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [15]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's got a past with ropes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Trust Me

Blair woke a few short hours later to a cold and empty bed, and whimpered his frustration.

"It's okay, Chief," came the response from the main floor below. "I'm just making sure dinner doesn't burn." There was a smile in Jim's voice... and a nervousness. "Don't want that sauce of yours to go to waste."

Blair rolled over, stretching sensuously, and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. "Give me a second to start my brain again, and I'll be right down," he muttered tiredly, knowing his lover could hear him.

He heard Jim on the stairs as he got to his feet. "No thinking," Jim commanded, as he reached the bedroom, leaning against a handy wall to admire the view. "It'll spoil the evening."

Blair's face broke out in a randy grin. "That's right," he agreed. "We still have things to do tonight, don't we?"

Jim's blush was a beacon, but he covered it quickly, and entered the room, handing his lover his robe. "Come on, Chief," the larger man murmured. "Let's go eat. You need your energy."

Blair grinned now, wrapping the terry cloth around himself comfortably. "No, Jim. I think it's _you_ who needs the energy."

Jim smiled and said nothing, and led the way down towards dinner.

 

The meal was relaxed and very, very normal, as each man filled the other in on what he had been doing over the course of the week. Blair was loving the classes he taught, finding the stimulation of teaching a very different group of students to be just what he needed to jump start his enthusiasm. He had spent all day Thursday discussing his Sentinel research with an interested professor as well.

"It's amazing to me, Jim," Blair exclaimed around a mouth full of spaghetti. "This guy has read everything I've ever written on Sentinels, and I'd never even heard of him."

"You're too fascinating, Chief, that's your problem," Jim teased. " _Everyone's_ heard of _you._ "

Blair blushed. "Very funny, man. ...So? What did you do this week?"

"Well, we think the Kitzbint arrest is going to bring down some pretty big fish..."

 

Blair turned the water off with a florish, watching the soap foam settle on top of the sauce pot while wiping his hands dry on a nearby towel. Jim had remained at the table--at his lover's insistence--while Blair cleared the table and did the dishes.

"You have to keep your strength up, you know?" the younger man had joked.

Jim was fairly vibrating with anticipation. He hadn't been tied since--

The thought was one he cut off sharply. This was a different situation entirely.

"Well," Blair said finally, grinning laciviously at his partner. "I know you've already had your dessert..." He approached seductively, and took Jim's hand in his, raising his lover to his feet. "But now _I'm_ finally ready for mine."

 

They sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, Jim stalling for time as he wrapped arms around his lover and probed the younger man's mouth with a hungry tongue. But Blair wasn't to be dissuaded, and presently had the larger man on his back, grasping one of Jim's wrist and pulling it gently toward the restraint anchored to the bedpost. When Jim froze, so did Blair.

"Come on, Jim," Blair teased gently. "It's not going to hurt."

The older man winced at his partner's choice of words, and gave a sigh. "Chief..." he started tentatively.

Blair sat back immediately, realising that Jim wasn't just playing here. "What's wrong, man?"

Jim took a long, long moment before he tried to respond. When he did, his words were quiet, and his eyes never once met Blair's.

"I was... I was a vice cop--before Major Crimes, you know?" He felt more than saw his partner nod, and continued. "We were working a male prostitution ring. They liked... big guys. 'Marine-types.' ...Anyway, there had been five rape-murders in the community in about three weeks, and we were pretty sure they were all connected, so... a few of us went undercover, and..."

Blair's lips were on his as Jim faltered. "Oh, Jim... Oh God, man. I didn't mean to--"

Jim took his lover's hand in his. "No, it's not what you think--not really. He wasn't the guy we were looking for." He sighed again. God this was hard to say!

"I had a john-- _big_ guy. Just the type who might have... Who might have been our perp." His hand tightened on Blair's. "I... I don't know. I guess it was that 'fear response' you're always saying I have, but I was really on edge. He seemed to think I was a newbie, so he was pretty gentle at first..." Jim shrugged. "Then he said he wanted to play a game," he said finally, fingering the leather strap above him.

Blair sat still a moment before reaching above Jim's head and beginning to untie the strap from the bedpost. "We don't have to do this, Jim," he declared softly. "I-- I didn't know that--"

Jim's hand on his lover's arm stopped the younger man, in both words and actions. "No, Blair... I'm sorry. I'm not explaining myself right." He took a deep breath, finally raising his eyes to meet his partner's.

"Blair, I _want_ this. I never wanted it before--the only time I ever had to let someone do this it was for the job. But... but even in the danger of _that,_ there was a thrill." He blew out a sigh full of regrets and fear. "I... I need to trust you, Chief. I need to let you be able to do what you want with me." He smiled briefly at the cliche, noticing the desire rising in his partner's eyes again. "I know you'd never hurt me... but I'm a little... afraid."

Blair leaned over carefully, and kissed the larger man, his tongue just barely brushing the other's lips. He again took Jim's wrist in hand, and, while the older man was tense, he didn't resist.

"Don't be. I love you, Jim," Blair promised. "I'll never hurt you." He fixed his lover's other hand into its restraint, and kissed both wrists, licking carefully down to his lover's torso. "I want to you know what I felt when you did this for me," he explained, sucking at Jim's neck, deeply enough to leave a bruise and send a thrill through the detective's cock. As Blair licked his way down his lover's chest and stomach, he somehow managed to continue his quiet words.

"You _were_ doing it for me you know, Jim? ...I know it's a power trip. I know it's like having the whole world open in front of you... But you don't know yet what it's _really_ like to be on the recieving end."

Blair bypassed his lover's lower body, moving down to stake Jim's feet to the lower bedposts. After he'd finished, he felt Jim trembling slightly, and moved back up to kiss his partner's lips.

"It's okay, Jim," he promised. "I want you to know what it's like to feel all of your lover's attentions on you--not just the way you usually do when you're making love," he hastened to add, "but the way their senses get focused when they feel that power--when they know that you can't do anything but lie there and let them touch you."

Jim's eyes had closed when Blair tied his feet, but they opened now, and the fear and lust Blair saw there was enough to get his own cock begging for a replay of that afternoon. _Later,_ he scolded the wayward appendage. _Jim needs this. You already had your fun._

He watched Jim watching him, watched the play of straining, trembling muscles across his lover's chest, and gently reached out to soothe them.

"And I _do_ want to touch you, Jim," he continued, his voice always soft, distracting his lover from a zone-out, but encouraging him to use his senses to their fullest. "I want to feel the way your cock trembles in my mouth just before you come; the way you strain toward me when I finger your ass, as if you can take all of me into you at once..." His hands trailed down his lover's body, one palm coming to rest on Jim's twitching erection. Blair could still see the fear in Jim's eyes, but it had long since been eclipsed by hunger.

"Jim?" he asked, in a voice so low that even Jim's ear had to work to hear him. "Do you trust me?"

Jim made a sound like a sob, and nodded.

"You know I love you?" Blair continued.

Again, a nod.

Blair stroked his hand down Jim's cock lightly once before kneeling between his lover's legs, and continued speaking, his words pausing briefly as he carefully wet his fingers and settled in.

"This is the best part, lover," he whispered. "This is that moment when you can't really see what I'm doing, but you can feel it, and it somehow seems all the more intense because of that." One finger entered his lover's anus, and Jim, like Blair had, had trouble finding enough leverage to demand more.

"You're never quite so scared as you are when you can't tell your partner, with your body, what you want. You can ask, but somehow, right now, it doesn't seem possible."

Jim nodded with a whimper. He couldn't construct a _word,_ much less a sentence, just now.

"So you're at his mercy. Your lover can do--" he thrust two fingers forcefully into his partner, feeling Jim try to scream as Blair lightly brushed an already too-sensitive prostate-- "anything he wants." Blair kissed the tip of Jim's cock with feather lips and whispered his secret. "But that's _your_ power, not _his_... Because only you can make him want to do this to only you."

 

That was the end of Blair's words. There were only actions now, as Jim felt the truth of Blair's secret. The younger man licked across the top of Jim's cock once before engulfing it in a mouth that almost burned Jim with its heat. He knew he wouldn't last long--and knew, finally, that it wasn't his place to try. This was Blair's show...

Even if Jim _was_ the producer.

When he arched his body, straining against his restraints, and came, he couldn't even scream. He could only allow the tears--the catharsis that he had seen on many partners' faces--to wash over him, cleansing a fear that he had always held so close. A fear that was old and tarnished and so unnecessary in the face of Blair's love for him.

Jim wept and felt his lover untie his feet and untie his hands and kiss the tears from his face before folding him into an embrace made shimmering by the force of Jim's orgasm.

"I love you, Jim," Blair murmured, seeming to know that his partner was well beyond words at this moment. "I'm glad you trust me enough to give me this."

Jim felt one last tear trail down onto the chest of the lover that held him close.

_I'm glad you love me enough to give this to me, too, Chief._

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
